


bothersome heart palpitations

by lancede



Category: Fence - C.S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple fudge sundae, seiji fallin in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancede/pseuds/lancede
Summary: wherein Seiji gets sick and Nick brings ice cream and fluff happensfence needs more fanfic?? tis my duty to oblige





	bothersome heart palpitations

Seiji felt like a wreck.

He wasn’t sure what set it off, honestly. The pounding headache. The queasy feeling in his stomach. The itchy eyes, the runny nose, the annoying roommate who kept poking and prodding him to see if he really was, in fact, sick.

Though recently, there’d been much less of that last one. Nicholas hadn’t been around to bother him in a while. Maybe he was off training? Seiji vaguely remembered him saying something like—like—

His forehead throbbed. _Ow._ That hurt. Seiji rolled over, curling into a ball and stuffing his head into the depths of his pillow. The room felt eerily silent without Nicholas yapping and growling at him, and Seiji would have been bored out of his mind if he weren’t so damn miserable.

A knock at the door.

“What do you want?” Seiji meant to snap. That would have required raising his head from the pillow, though, and it ended up coming out as a muffled _mrrghhh_.

There was a steady _thunk-thunk-thunk_ sound as the person entered the room—Nicholas, obviously. Funny how he’d memorized his roommate’s footsteps after only a few weeks. Very reluctantly, Seiji rolled over onto his side to greet that absurd haircut. And that ridiculous smile.

And—was that—ice cream he was carrying?

“Hey.” Nicholas’ grin widened, possibly noticing how Seiji's face had lit up as if glimpsing the Holy Grail. "Feeling better?"

Seiji tore his eyes away from the sundae with some difficulty.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, his throat scratching up the words a bit.

"Yeah, well, I skip all the time," said Nicholas, ignoring his own perfectly good bed and plunking himself down next to Seiji's leg. Seiji buried his head in his pillow again. His stupid sickness was making him have heart palpitations, and now wasn’t really the best time to vomit or faint.

“Hey, Seiji. Seiji? I brought you a triple fudge sundae, see?” Nicholas pestered him, shaking his shoulder. “I asked Bobby and he said it was your favorite food actu—”

“That’s a lie!” Seiji yelped, sitting up and snatching the ice cream out of Nicholas’ hands. Okay, taking the sundae hadn’t done much to prove his point, but with the whirls and loops of whipped cream right there in his hands, his willpower melted. It was his moral duty to accept such a gift, after all.

Seiji coughed slightly, trying to lower his voice to its normal pitch. “But… thank you. Nicholas.”

Nicholas sighed, offering a small plastic spoon to Seiji. "You don't have to call me Nicholas, you know."

"Hmm?" said Seiji innocently. The center of the universe was practically sitting in his lap. That is, the ice cream sundae. Seiji felt vaguely bothered that he had to clarify that thought to himself.

He really couldn't be bothered to pay attention, but all the same, he tore his gaze upwards to meet intense brown eyes.

"I mean, you can call me Nick. Since we kind of... since we're roommates and all."

Seiji nodded enthusiastically, shoveling piles of triple fudge sundae in his mouth.

"Mmhmh. Right."

Nick was strangely silent as Seiji finished off the sundae in 20 seconds flat. Oh, but Seiji could tell that Nick was desperately trying not to laugh as he scraped the last of the ice cream from the dish, intent on salvaging every single streak of chocolate.

Seiji licked the sugar from his lips and defiantly jabbed the spoon straight at Nick's nose.

"Don't tell anyone," he warned, leveling his best death-glare at him.

And Nick exploded into laughter, falling back on his bed, then rolling off the bed and onto the floor. He sounded a bit like a dying hippopotamus as he thrashed weakly around. Seiji buried his head in his pillow—those bothersome heart palpitations were on the rise again—and although of course he would never admit it, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.


End file.
